cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of role-playing game designers
This is a list of individuals that design role-playing games, including live-action role-playing games but excluding role-playing video games. Artists are listed separately on the annotated List of role-playing game artists. See List of video game industry people and its children for writers of material for video games. A *Peter Adkison *Aaron Allston - Co-author of the second edition of Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters International) *Sandy Antunes *Dave Arneson - Creator of Dungeons & Dragons (with Gary Gygax) *Chris Avellone *Ken St. Andre - Creator of Tunnels & Trolls B *D. Vincent Baker - Dogs in the Vineyard, Apocalypse World, In A Wicked Age, Poison'd, Kill Puppies for Satan, Murderous Ghosts *Keith Baker - Eberron * Meguey Baker - Writer/Publisher - Creator of 1001 Night, a game of enticing stories, Psi-Run, Valiant Girls *Richard Baker *Cam Banks - Dragonlance, Marvel Heroic Roleplaying, Leverage: The Roleplaying Game *M. A. R. Barker - Tékumel *Wolfgang Baur *Steve Berman *Anders Blixt - has written for Traveller, MERP, Cyberspace, and a multitude of Swedish games *Brian Blume *R. Sean Borgstrom - Nobilis *Brenda Brathwaite - Wizardry series, Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes *Mike Breault *Bill Bridges - Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Mage: The Awakening, Mage: The Ascension, Fading Suns, Passion Play *Terry Brooks *Anne Brown *Timothy Brown *Jennifer Brozek - Fiction author, award winning game design writer, award winning editor *Phil Brucato - Mage: The Ascension, Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade, Deliria: Faerie Tales for a New Millennium, Werewolf: The Apocalypse *Jason Bulmahn - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game *Rich Burlew *Eric Burns C *Casey Hudson *Brian Campbell *Mike Carr *Marcelo Cassaro *Frank Chadwick - Designer of Twilight: 2000, Dark Conspiracy, and Space: 1889. *Coleman Charlton *Bob Charrette *Bill Coffin - Systems Failure (1999) for Palladium Books, Septimus (2008) for West End Games. *Andy Collins - Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition *David Cook *Monte Cook *Bruce Cordell - Return to the Tomb of Horrors, Expanded Psionics Handbook *Greg Costikyan - Toon, Paranoia, Star Wars *Croc *N. Robin Crossby - Harn D *Richard Dansky *Graeme Davis *Julie Ann Dawson *Jesse Decker *Tim Dedopulos *Jeff Dee *Marcelo Del Debbio - Arkanun, Trevas, RPGQuest (Brazilian author) *Troy Denning *Dennis Detwiller *Joe Dever - Lone Wolf, Greystar, Freeway Warrior *Michael Dobson *Darrin Drader *Clay Dreslough E *Ron Edwards - Creator of Sorcerer RPG, ELFS, Trollbabe, It Was a Mutual Decision, Spione - Story Now in Cold War Berlin, S/Lay w/me, Shahida: Story Now in Civil War Beirut F *Pete Fenlon *Nigel Findley *John M. Ford G *Mark Galeotti - Mythic Russia, The Unspoken Word, Issaries, Inc. and Moon Designs *Richard Garfinkle - Spellcrafter *Marc Gascoigne *Lee Gold - Author of Lands of Adventure and GURPS Japan *Joseph Goodman *Andrew Greenberg *Daniel Greenberg *Ed Greenwood - Forgotten Realms *Jeff Grubb - Forgotten Realms *Gary Gygax - "The Father of the RPG", creator of Dungeons & Dragons (with Dave Arneson) H *Neal Hallford *Bruce Barrymore Halpenny creator of The Great Train Robbery Board Game *David A. Hargrave - Arduin, Star Rovers *Jess Hartley - RPG media tie-in novelist, author/co-author of numerous games/supplements for White Wolf Publishing. *Andria Hayday, designer and contributing designer of several games related to Dragonlance and AD&D * Bruce Heard *Rob Heinsoo *Steve Henderson - Co-author of RuneQuest *Shane Lacy Hensley *Keith Herber - author of numerous supplements for Call of Cthulhu *Tracy Hickman - Dragonlance *Kenneth Hite *Gary Holian *John Eric Holmes *Miranda Horner *Conrad Hubbard *Paul Hume - Co-Author of Bushido, Aftermath!, Daredevils, Shadowrun J *Matt James - Freelance Game Designer for Wizards of the Coast, Open Design/Kobold Quarterly, and owner of Loremaster.org. *Steve Jackson (US) - Steve Jackson Games *Steve Jackson (UK) - Games Workshop *James Jacobs - Former editor-in-chief of Dungeon magazine; current editor-in-chief of Pathfinder for Paizo Publishing R&D *Warren James - Co-author of RuneQuest *Paul Jaquays - Pioneer of role-playing fanzines and pre-designed role-playing game adventures, with notable later work for Judges Guild, TSR, Inc. and various freelance contributions *Harold Johnson K *Tim Kask *Steve Kenson *Jeff Koke *Rick Krebs *Christopher Kubasik *Robert J. Kuntz L *Mercedes Lackey *Lenard Lakofka *Robin D. Laws *Ken Lightner *Ian Livingstone *Steve Long *James Lowder M *Ari Marmell *Julia Martin *Colin McComb *Anne Gray McCready *Mike Mearls *Frank Mentzer *Christopher M. Miller - ANKUR Kingdom of the gods *Marc W. Miller - Various incarnations of Traveller *Steve Miller *Kim Mohan *Tom Moldvay *Erik Mona - Former editor-in-chief of Dragon and Dungeon magazines; currently publisher of Paizo Publishing *James A. Moore *Roger E. Moore - Dragon Magazine Editor as well as writer *Jenna K. Moran *Graeme Morris N *Douglas Niles *Clinton R. Nixon *David Noonan *Kate Novak *Mike Nystul O *Steffan O'Sullivan P *Blaine Pardoe *Steve Perrin - Main author of RuneQuest, Basic Role-Playing and Steve Perrin's Quest Rules' *Sandy Petersen - main author of Call of Cthulhu and co-author of RuneQuest and Ghostbusters) *Jon Pickens *Mike Pohjola *Mike Pondsmith *Adam Powell *Chris Pramas *Anthony Pryor *David L. Pulver *Sean Punch R *Jean Rabe *John D. Rateliff *Mark Rein·Hagen - Vampire: The Masquerade and World of Darkness *Sean K. Reynolds *Ken Rolston - Co-authored Paranoia, Star Wars and many others *Aaron S. Rosenberg *S. John Ross *Marcus Rowland - Creator of Forgotten Futures, Diana: Warrior Princess and The Original Flatland Role Playing Game S *R.A. Salvatore - Menzoberranzan *Carl Sargent *Steven Schend *Mike Selinker *Dean Shomshak *Kevin Siembieda - Co-founder and lead designer at Palladium Books; notable credits include The Mechanoid Invasion (1981), Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game (1983), Heroes Unlimited (1984), and Rifts (1990). *Scott Sigler *Edward E. Simbalist - Author of Space Opera and Chivalry & Sorcery *Bill Slavicsek *John Snead *Michael Stackpole - Author of Star Wars and Battletech books *Greg Stafford - Creator of Glorantha, founder of Chaosium, co-author of RuneQuest and HeroQuest, author of the novel King of Sartar and the arthurian RPGs Pendragon and Prince Valiant: The Story-Telling Game *Stan! *Owen K.C. Stephens - Star Wars: Starships of the Galaxy, Advanced GameMaster's Guide, d20 Cyberscape *Greg Stolze - Author of Usagi Yojimbo RPG, Unknown Armies and Godlike T *Adam Tinworth *Richard Tucholka *Jonathan Tweet *John Tynes V *Michael J. Varhola - Founder of Skirmisher Publishing LLC *Allen Varney W *James Wallis - Author of the story-telling game The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1998) *James M. Ward *Darren Watts *Frederick Weining *Margaret Weis - TSR's Dragonlance and MWP's Serenity *David Wesely *John Wick- Game Designer of Legend of the Five Rings, 7th Sea, and Orkworld. *Chris Wiese *Skip Williams *Walter Jon Williams - Privateers & Gentlemen and Hardwired for Cyberpunk *Lynn Willis - Co-author of RuneQuest, Basic Role-Playing, Stormbringer, Call of Cthulhu and Ghostbusters *Steve Winter *Loren Wiseman *Erick Wujcik - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness (1985), After the Bomb (1986), Revised RECON (1986), and Ninjas & Superspies (1987) for Palladium Books; Amber Diceless Role-Playing (1991) for Phage Press. *James Wyatt Y *Mike Young References * Designers Role-playing games